Frozen Guardians
by Number Ten
Summary: Jack Frost is entertaining children in the modern world and he soon befriends a water nymph named Marina. That is until Marina senses great darkness that will befall them. The Guardians decide to gather as many gifted people as possible and they send Marina and Jack to Arendelle to recruit the so-called "Snow Queen".
1. Chapter 1

MARINA's Point of View.

My name is Marina, as of the sea and I am a nymph. If you don't know what a nymph is, you should drop the books get yourself to the nearest ocean. We nymphs exist, you just don't see us everyday, but we are there you have to look closely. Each ripple from when you skip a stone is a nymph dancing along the surface with the stone. Every wave is a nymph somersaulting onto the beach. We are real.

I am a particularly special nymph, I guard all the surrounding rivers and lakes in your area. I am the purifying nymph, I keep the waters clean, although it is difficult these days. The water is full of pollutants and trash and its makes cleaning a real chore but I persevere to keep our world clean.

Just because I work hard doesn't mean I don't like to have fun. Surfing is big for me, along with water skiing, being pulled along by the nearest toad or a fish if I can find one. I like to be one with the tides and spend my time with the creatures of the deep. Dolphins are my favourite, we play catch and do flips in water rings. We enjoy each others company. To be honest, I prefer dolphins to humans. They're nice and all but animals don't harm the environment or don't believe in you. Not being believed in hurts a little bit.

I wake up in the morning and the sun is already high in the sky. I feel something against my face and its my pet dragonfly, Kaida licking my face.

"Okay...Okay, I'm up" I mutter pulling back my leaf blanket and stretching out. My water bed always needs to be clean before I even think about heading out. I touch the pool and it becomes clear. That's my power, my touch is extremely special. I can turn it on and off like a light when I need to. It's not very exciting but it keeps the rivers clean. To be honest, things are never really clean these days, humans like to take advantage of the water we have on Earth and use it for many things. That's okay but what returns is not pleasent. My power can barely put a dent in what swirls in oceans and rivers but I do my best. It's hard being taken for granted sometimes.

Kaida begins to get excited and she begins flying around the room in dizzying circles.

"Hey, hey, hey" I tell her. "Save that for outside, we need to do a lot of cleaning today."

Kaida nods but she's so full of energy. I know she really wants to race me along the water; which is part of our morning ritual before we head out. Sometimes I beat her, sometimes she beats me, we don't keep score but I'm pretty sure I'm ahead of her by a few races.

I gather the list of places we need to visit. Mother Earth gives them to be via the web. I know what you're thinking but it's not the web humans use. We do it the old fashioned way to save energy. Mother Earth's messengers are spiders and they carry the messages to which ever Guardian needs them. They post them on their spider webs outside our homes before we go to work. Messages to Old Man Winter and Jack Frost, telling them what places need snow. Or even to the Tooth Fairy about what kids loose their teeth. It's a good system and very efficient.

I look at my list. It's the same places that need cleaning everyday. The lake in Central Park, New York, the St. Lawrence River and so on. Every place is near a big city contains toxins and trash that makes the job difficult. Don't ask me how humans drink this water but I hear they have their own method of cleaning it. They don't want to rely on me to do it for free.

Kaida is buzzing around and getting impatient.

"Okay, Okay" I say, pulling on my new dress. It's the latest style in the Aqua collection. It's cheap and functional but very stylish, that's all I need. Just because I clean doesn't mean I can't look good while doing it. It's almost like a sunflower dress, spaghetti straps, aqua colour with white polka dots. It's sweet and sassy, hugging my curves but gives the essence of innocence.

"Alright" I tell Kaida. "On my mark"

We are on the edge of my doorstep.

"On your marks..." I say.

I position my feet down, ready to run along the surface.

"Get set..."

There's a pause.

"GO!"

With the wind in my face and hair, I go flying along the surface of the water. It's kind of like sliding, just no brakes. A huge smile is on my face as I run after Kaida. I soak up the sun on my way. My footsteps are like little droplets on the water. Kaida is ahead by a few meters but I can catch up easily. I pick my feet and decide to use the water to my advantage.

Slowly, the water begins to churn and follow my footsteps. Crystal rapids rise and fall around me and the wind flows through my hair. I hold my breath and make a huge jump in the air. I begin surfing the waves! One single wave carries me along and I hold my arms out to make me feel like I'm flying. I can see Kadia's wings getting closer and closer. She can take the high road, I'll take the better road.

Everything stops. The wave freezes in mid-air and drops. I do a full out belly flop on the surface. The icy cold water enters my lungs and I choak. Usually, I can breath under water but the shock from being dropped has me going for the surface. I try clawing upwards and kicking but I don't get anywhere. I'm losing air quickly and my bubbles can go to the surface but I can't. I feel suspended in the water. I can't see anything either, everything is...dark.

A pool of blackness forms around me. I do my best to push it away but it keeps coming back. It is alive and evil. I hear noises, whispers and laughing, in a sinister way. I can't think straight anymore as the darkness engulfs me. I see two eyes, silver and gold eyes emerge from the darkness. There is evil in these eyes and sinister meaning. A grey face merges with the eyes. His nose is long and pointed and his smile is crooked. He shows me his yellowing teeth as he lets out a deep and hearty laugh. I'm seeing nightmares, disorted images of evil like skulls, ravens, graves, claws and deadly weapons.

"There's nothing you can do" a voice whispers in one of my ears. "I will return and I will win."

"Stop!" I scream through the water as the darkness takes over. I look up desprately.

Everything is bright. I take in a huge gulp of air and turn over. I drain the water from my mouth and take a minute to breath. The sun is high in the sky but I know that this weather will no longer make me happy not after what I saw. I've seen evil and darkness. I know what this means.

Kaida is licking my face and whimpering, she saved my life.

"You saved me!" I gasp and smile at her. I reach up with a shakey hand and scratch her behind the antennae. I can tell she's concerned. "I can't thank you enough." Kaida cocks her head to one side and whimpers.

"I know." I tell her. "We need to go to the Guardians as soon as possible!"

Kaida nods and takes off. She hovers around the pond a few times.

"Just give me a second." I look back at the black hole that Kaida dragged me up from. It's small but it starts getting larger. It spreads like claws, creeping its way around, engulfing everything in its path. A few fish swim away in terror. The crystal blue water is now inky black. I start walking back wards. All I need is a few more seconds and clean water. I raise my arms and the water forms a bubble around me. I float upwards to join Kaida.

I watch, from a safe distance, as the pond, my pond become black and menacing.

"Let's go" I tell Kaida. "We need to warn the Guardians...

Pitch Black is back!"


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's Point of View

It's been a long day, a really long day and Anna and I are exhausted. We've listened to requests from fellow trading partners on how to increase trade and compliments from citizens about how wonderful we are. I always enjoy the compliments but sitting on a throne for so long kind of puts a cramp in the back. I've seen Anna fighting sleep multiple times and I give her a blast of cold in the face to wake her up.

The last citizen, an elderly woman takes a bow and exits the throne room. When the soldiers shut it firmly, I get up and stretch. I let a few wisps of cold air out of my hands. I've been waiting all day to do that. The snow falls lightly on the floor and I hear a snore. Anna's fatigue has taken over. I'm surprised she didn't clonk out sooner. I stopped waking her up after the 190th guest to the throne room.

I want to tell her to get up so we can have dinner but I get a better idea. I form a snowball in my hands and count to three.

"Three!" I laugh and smoke Anna in the side with the snowball. The snow smacks the upside of her head and Anna wakes up with a shriek. She gets up and starts hopping around to shake off the snow.

"Cold, cold, cold cold!" she shivers, she jumps like crazy.

The snow runs down her back and she squeaks out loudly. I can't help but laugh at this display.

"Not funny," she said, recovering from the cold shock.

"You want to have dinner now, we're having iced tea." I tease.

"Still not funny," Anna says, although she's trying not laugh.

The door at the end of the hall opens.

"I just think you should expand your market a bit more by having a mascot." Olaf says to Kristoff. "And what's cuter than a snowman that can talk?"

Kristoff rolls his eyes. "Olaf...I appreciate the help but..."

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! What if you had a slogan. Ice is nice, buy it and trade for...for... ice?"

Anna laughs and runs over to Kristoff. He scoops her up and twirls her around and then pulls her into a kiss. It's really romantic.

"Hi," She smiles.

"Hi" he laughs and they kiss again.

They've been together for a year and a half and last month, on the anniversary of the day they met, Kristoff proposed to Anna. She accepted with tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. He had the trolls forge a ring made of the purest crystal and gold, which she wears proudly. Since then, Anna's has been giddy with wedding plans. They weren't even engaged for a week and Anna had already set a date and had a huge list of people she wanted to invite. She's trying to include me in all her decisions, but it's starting to get to me. I know that she sees this as a way to bond, but she is a grown woman and doesn't need me to every little detail. I enjoy the time we spend together, it's really nice, but there is a point when we can talk about other things besides whether there should be daffodils in the church or not.

"Blech!" Sven grunts and snorts at the public display of affection.

"I'm with Sven on this one" I grimace and try to turn away.

Anna pulls away and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Both of you are just jealous" she smiles from Kristoff's arms. "How's business?" she asks him.

"Well if you haven't heard from snow head over here, Olaf thinks it needs to be boosted with mascots and slogans." he says.

"I mean it's a good idea if you..."

"Olaf..." Kristoff cuts him off. "Thank you, but Sven and I are doing alright. We appreciate the help but we're doing fine. The fact the Queen can make ice, but still buys it from us already keeps us in business"

Olaf begins running around the throne room and singing.

"When there's spring...there's always summer "

"What's that your singing Olaf?" I ask curiously.

"It's called, Spring into Summer, written and composed by yours truly." He gives a little bow. "It's not quite done but when it is, it'll be the hit of the kingdom! I promise that!"

'I'm gonna hold you on that promise" I grin. "Everyone ready for dinner?"

"Oh...um" Anna stuttered.

"What?" I ask, suspicious of what she'll say.

"Kristoff and I...we kind of already have plans..." she winces at me.

"Oh um" I bite my lip. "Alright..."

"Sorry sis, but it's the newest pub in town and the reservations are booked solid for the next month. Kristoff pulled some strings and promised the guy a months work of free ice in order to squeeze us in and Kristoff has been working a lot and we haven't spent an evening alone in almost a week so..."

"That's okay..." I say, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"We don't have to go if..." Anna starts.

"No, no, absolutely not...if you already have plans go...on"

"We'll be here tomorrow, promise" She says. I can tell she feels bad about leaving me.

"I guess it'll be Sven, Olaf and I"

"Uh... Sven needs to take us to the pub and the stables are feeding him" Kristoff says, with a hint of regret.

"Oh okay" I mutter. "How about it Olaf?"

"Olaf?" I search around the throne room but the snowy self has vanished.

"He'll turn up sooner or later" Anna says, I can see the regret in her face.

I grab her hands. "It's okay'' I'm doing my best to hide the disappointment in my voice, "I...I can have an evening all to myself. It'll be nice..."

"Okay..." I can tell Anna is feeling really guilty and we've just started to reconnect after the...uh...incident. We've been talking a lot more and are trying to re-create some of the lost years of my isolation. We share jokes, giggle and enjoy each other's company. We've been working on kingdom decisions together and of course, on the wedding. We're splitting up the duties so she feels more included. One can't run a kingdom by themselves.

"Go!" I insist to them. "You planned the night, now go enjoy it." I force a smile and start to force them along.

"You sure?" Anna asks nervously.

"Yes, go on I'll be fine." I force the door open with a gust of wind and escort them into the main hall. Sven follows behind and gives me a lick on the cheek before trotting to the front door.

"O-kay" Anna says. "We'll see you later. Don't wait up for us, we may take a walk by the harbour later."

"Sounds romantic" I giggle and hold the door for them. "Have fun."

"Bye" Anna says, waving to me.

"Bye" Kristoff says. I get a snort from Sven as a goodbye and I watch their cart vanish into the sinking sunset.

I shut the door and release a small sigh. I lean against the handles and take in the dimly lit front hall. I have the castle all to myself. It never really feels this big until you're by yourself.

I'm by myself...that can mean anything. I could turn the ballroom into an ice rink or build another snow companion for Olaf. He'd like that, but right now I'm hungry.

I walk through the empty front hall and down towards my bedroom on the way to the kitchen. My stomach dropped suddenly and the hall becomes darker. I see a younger version of Anna sitting in front of my bedroom door. She holds onto two dolls that look like the two of us, one blonde and one red-haired with little blue dresses. She makes one of them dance on the stuffed legs. She sings softly to herself like the doll was at a ball but the key thing was the figure was dancing alone. Every so often she'd stare at the door and wait. I know what she was waiting for. Some sign that I'd come out to play with her, even some sign that I was alive. A lump forms in my throat and I can feel the tears in my eyes. Both of us were mislead and robbed of many years of time together. I was haunted by the memory of me hurting her one night many years ago and her memories were changed for her safety. My parents insisted that I stay away from Anna to protect her. So I shut her out and hardly ever saw her even after our parents passed on. It wasn't until Anna threw herself in front a power hungry prince and turned herself to ice to save me that I realized how much I needed Anna and she needed me. It was our love for each other that saved her and Arendelle from eternal winter but I'm still haunted by what I caused.

I speed walk down the hall and go to the kitchen. I ask for a simple dinner from the chef and I eat upstairs in my room. In privacy, I let the tears fall. I've started a small blizzard as I let the emotions go but it's a small and won't cause chaos. It hurts but it feels good. Anna tells me that it's okay to cry and one of the ways we're trying to connect is to talk and show our feelings. I'll admit that I've been trying but old habits die hard. I'm taking small steps and just crying in private is the first. Later I'll talk to Anna about it. I wonder if I'm crying about the past or I'm just lonely. I shouldn't be reflecting on the past without someone next to me. Someone to console me and give me a hug. If only I could find Olaf.

I try to take a few deep breaths. The storm loses some of the aggression and I decide to get some air. I open my window and create an ice balcony. I climb through and lean against the carved rail. I bring my shiny face to the sky. The moon is big and full tonight. It gives me some kind of happiness. Even in the days of isolation, the moon somehow made me happy. Tonight, the moon is my companion. I let a few more tears slide down my cheeks and I talk to my companion about everything. How scared I've been and how I really want to connect. To my surprise, there is no storm or ice crackling from the emotion as I say this. The makes me feel steady to talk to someone even if they can't talk back but they can listen.

"I wish I could just connect..." I whisper to the moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack Frost's Point of View

Hey, the wind is really picking up now.

Where am I?

No idea, but that's part of the fun. Let the wind carry you where it wants to go. I know I have duties but the rules never said that you couldn't have fun while doing it.

A strong gust sweeps me up from under my feet and I spread my arms out. My stomach drops and the hair on the back of my neck stands on end. I do a flip in the air and push upwards into the stars. The cliff I was standing on is now only a dot as I soar by the moon. I wave my staff and let a huge laugh escape my lips.

I wonder what's going on in the real world. I enjoy visiting the Elva, the other world, every now and then. There's a lot of happiness and everyone believes in magic here. Although it is not perfect, it makes me happy to bring the fun to the children in the villages. I give them a few snow days and lead them in some epic snowball fight, but people can see me and that's the greatest gift of all. I've made some amazing memories with the kids. I made an ice rink about a mile long and participated in the most epic hockey game ever. The entire town built a giant snow sculpture of a Christmas tree and that thing lasted until July, thanks to yours truly. There are tonnes of memories of building snow forts with ice slides and towers with waving flags, but the precious moments that I always treasure are building snow people together. One that stands out to me is when I helped a two girls build a really cool snowman. It was simple, but cute with the carrot nose and eyes made out of coal. It seemed to please the girls to the point of saying he loved warm hugs. I think they called him Oliver or something. I don't think they could see me at that time, but I had to leave before I could find out. The last thing I can remember was seeing the two of them dancing with their snowman all night long. I haven't seen them since.

Although everyone in Elva believes in magic, people in the real world don't and that's where the Guardians of Earth come in. Our job is to keep the magic alive for the children. My job is to bring fun and magic in the winters I create and protect the kids. As long as there are magic and love, darkness and fear will crumble and remain in the dark. I push the memory of Pitch Black from my head. He's probably scrounging around in a dark corner somewhere, hating us and trying to conjure up fear. It'll never work again, though, especially not in Elva where magic dominates.

I'm so engrossed in my thoughts that I don't see something on the horizon. I collide head on head with this thing. I'm in such shock that I drop my staff and go flying in a different direction, trying to regain my vision. I can barely make out something with wings, buzzing around, it sounds a lot like a mosquito. I shut my eyes and I hear a soft voice come from the air.

"Kadia, are you okay?"

I rub my temples and wait for the world to stop spinning. Through the full moon, I see a human figure with a very bright, blue dress. She's scratching the bug behind the ears. She turns and spies me.

"I am so sorry Sir," She rushes to my side and puts a small hand on my hoodie. She brushes back my white hair out of my face and she shivers slightly in my touch. Typical, I do have a cold shoulder, but I turn my head to lock eyes with her.

Her eyes take me by surprise. They are blue-green, like the lagoons on Tooth's island and they are gentle and clean. Her hair is light brown, almost like mine used to be, and up in a half ponytail. Her face is small and round but with sharp curves etched around her mouth and eyes, either showing her age or her experience in Elva or the real World. There is a pink, rosiness to her cheeks from the cold and her lips match the colour. Those lips pull back into a weak smile.

"Sometimes Kadia doesn't watch where she's going and..."

"It's fine..." I interrupt, shaking the snow from my hair. " I wasn't watching where I was going either."

"We don't come here very often because we're needed in the real world but something just came up that requires Mr. North's help."

"North? You mean you're going to see Santa?"

"Yes, effectively and immediately"

"What's the rush, it's a little early to be telling him what you want for Christmas."

She giggles at the joke and dusts the snow from my shoulders but shivers again.

"You should know better than to wear something like that to the North Pole," I comment on the blue-green she's wearing, it's summer attire with a short skirt and no sleeves. I've seen those types of outfits in Florida where it's warm all year round. I don't prefer the warmer climates, but I sometimes I go down there to watch the sunsets or go surfing on the waves. I enjoy freezing the waves in different formations and seeing the shock and curiosity on the citizen's faces. They don't hate the cold but they'd prefer the often blistering Sun. No offense to Sol, but I prefer Tsar's company.

"I didn't have enough time to change, I almost drowned in darkness and I thought that my outfits can wait too..."

We're interrupted by the buzzing noise again. I can see now that the thing I collided with is a dragonfly. It's one the biggest I've ever seen with thick shiny wings and grey-blue complexion. It buzzes around us, holding something long in its mouth.

"My staff!" I say with relief, taking it from the bug. "Thanks."

The bug hovers for a moment with those big pink eyes and comes a bit closer. It nuzzles my free hand, I assume it wants to be friends. I pat its head gently and scratch at what I think is the ears. The thing practically purrs like a cat and rolls upside down in happiness.

"That's Kadia's way of asking if you'll forgive her and be friends." the girl says.

"Yeah," I say, rubbing Kadia's belly. "I have a friend who's a fairy, a friend who's a bunny and one made of sand, so a bug friend is something new and exciting for me."

"Quite the crowd," the girl mutters, staring at the moon.

"I'll make one more friend if you'll tell me your name."

"I'm Marina." the girl says with a big smile.

"If you don't mind me asking...what are you exactly?"

"I'm a water nymph, a purity water nymph to be exact"

"And you come from Earth too?"

"Y...eah," she says, wincing slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing," she says brushing it off.

"So, you're a water spirit?" I ask, changing the subject. "Do you work for Mother Nature?"

"Yes," Marina says. "And you are?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Jack...Jack Frost."

"Oh..." She says, her eyes glazing over slightly and becoming wider in fear.

Did I say something to scare her? Is there something in my teeth? Does she not like the cold?

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"YES!" she squeaks loudly, coming back to the present moment. "I...I...I've never met an actual Guardian before."

"Well, I've never met a purity water nymph before," I say, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

Her eyes become a bit brighter, but that fades again.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask floating in front of her.

"Yes...yes...at least I think so..."

"May I ask why your out in the middle of Elva alone?"

"I...I feel more at home here, but there's something seriously wrong... here"

"Like what?" I ask.

"P-Pitch..."

"Pitch? Black? He's gone..."

"Oh yeah?" she squeaks. "Then what's THAT?!"

She's pointing at something behind me.

I turn and see something. Kadia's growling at it and Marina's focusing hard on something. It's a black dot that seems to move along the horizon at a brisk pace. It's not being pushed by the wind but it does have intent. I squint and I see...orange eyes.

"It's a nightmare..." Marina says. I notice that there are puddles of water forming in her hands.

The thing gets closer, I see the grains of black sand sweeping behind it. It's in the shape of a horse, a black stallion with glowing orange eyes. It gallops along, charging across the starlit sky.

"No, it can't be!" I say. I can't believe my eyes. Nightmares are hardly ever seen, especially in Elva. They can't thrive here, all that's here is love and joy.

"Believe it, Frost, Pitch tried to kill me earlier!" Marina screams.

I twirl my staff and bring out an icy blast. The horse charges it head on. It dissolves into a puff of smoke. Satisfied, I turn back to Marina and smile, but she's still staring at me.

"What?" I say.

"That!" she says, she throws a blob of water at my face and I duck just in time.

"Freeze it!" Marina screams, pitching another blob of water.

I barely have a chance to move and I blast the blobs with ice. I move my staff and hit them like in baseball. I'm hitting at nothing until I see the sand, it's re-forming. That's impossible, magic usually works on these things, but the sand keeps coming back into shape.

"Keep it going!" She screams, creating as many water blobs as possible. "We need to prevent it from reaching..."

"We need something bigger!" I yell, batting them like an expert at the black dust, but it keeps forming.

Marina turns to Kadia.

"I need a distraction Kadi" she yells.

The dragonfly springs into action. She begins buzzing around the black nightmare at top speed. It's becoming confused.

"Jack!" Marina screams. "Get ready to freeze this one!"

I see what's she's making. A huge bubble is forming in her hands, its the hugest thing I've ever seen.

"It needs to be full of happiness and joy. Think happy thoughts as you freeze this."

My mind is racing as Marina tosses the giant bubble to me. Snowball fights, snowmen, the smiling and laughing of kids everywhere, being believed in, the kid Jamie and his sister, Baby Tooth, Toothania, North, even Bunnymund and Olaf the Yeti. Tsar and now I guess Marina and Kadia and how we make such a great team. I put every happy thought I can think of into the bubble.

"Let him have it!" Marina shrieks.

I concentrate and pitch the bubble at the nightmare.

"Eat joy you monster!" I yell as it tries to run away from us.

"And next time have your master to show his ugly face instead!" Marina screams.

The nightmare is sucked into the bubble, the orb gets brighter as it consumes the darkness. I put my hand in front of my face as the orb glows as bright as the sun.

It's a few moments before the light dies down. Marina is staring at where the nightmare has disappeared. She looks distressed and shaken, I can't tell if it's the cold or the battle we just fought, but she's upset.

I fly over to her and awkwardly put my arm around her. She doesn't shiver this time and appreciates the comfort.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "I usually don't go near conflict but something just came over me."

I try to comfort her as best I can.

"Normally I don't go near conflict but if it's to protect the children and the ones I love, I will fight."

Marina gets a funny look and fixes her hair. She ducks under my arm and goes to make sure Kadia is alright. I get the feeling I've said something to set her off.

"A-Are you okay?" I stammer.

"Y-Yes." Is she as nervous as I am? "B-But this is not the end. When Pitch finds out that one of his nightmares is missing...he will come in search for it and he will figure out that we destroyed it... something's going break loose."

"But why are the nightmares out here? Sure they still haunt people, but why would they be hanging out in Elva, a place full of magic, love and joy? They wouldn't thrive out here. How could they possibly survive?"

"U-Unless..." Marina says.

"Unless what?" I ask, twirling my staff in my left hand.

"Unless..." she swallows hard. "They are getting stronger... What if Pitch is..."

"NO!" I insist. "I destroyed Pitch, he...he can't be getting stronger!"

"Then why did he grab and almost kill me in my pool?" she challenges me. "My pond is protected by magic and nature too, and yet Pitch is able to suck me down into his nightmarish world."

"I...I" I'm at a loss for words.

"We have to go to North and warn him." Marina insists. "Pitch will not stay hidden for long..."


	4. Chapter 4

Marina's Point of View

I've met up with Jack Frost, a Guardian of Children. I just fought along side of him against, which is weird because I hate conflict but something just came over me. All I saw was the nightmares and the visions, so I just flipped out and started pitching water blobs at it. It's one of the few abilities I have, using water to create shapes and in this case weapons against my attacker. That and travelling by bubble. I know that Mother Nature and Sol frown on violence, so I've never tried to use my abilities other than to clean or to travel, but in the heat of the moment all I could see was the enemy and that we needed to defeat him. In the back of my head, I knew that nightmares could be destroyed by happiness and love.

My bubbles can collect things so, in a blink of an eye, I created the biggest bubble I could muster and told Jack to put everything happy and joyful into it. He made the bubble glow a bright white light and the nightmare was gone. A wave of relief washed over me, but it was very brief. From what I had seen this morning, it was not over.

Jack Frost was still staring at where the nightmare vanished, but I made sure that Kadia was okay. She was cold but safe. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep the heat in. Jack Frost noticed how shaken I was that he came over to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

'A-Are you okay?" he asks.

Suddenly something washed over me. My heart began racing and my shivered slightly. My cheeks flushed a bright red and I didn't feel cold anymore. I followed into his eyes...His pale blue eyes...like the shallow parts that pool under a waterfall, rushed and exciting. His touch was like a blanket over my shoulders and I had a desire to lean my head on his shoulder. I stopped myself before I made him too uncomfortable. I break the hold to face him.

I opened my mouth to speak.

"Y-Yes." I stammer.

 _What is wrong with me? I've never felt like this before..._

"B-But this is not the end. When Pitch finds out that one of his nightmares is missing...he will come in search for it and he will figure out that we destroyed it... something's going break loose."

"But why are the nightmares out here?" he asks, rubbing his neck. My face is burning now, from just seeing his wide bicep. "Sure they still haunt people, but why would they be hanging out in Elva, a place full of magic, love and joy? They wouldn't thrive out here. How could they possibly survive?"

"U-Unless..." I say.

"Unless what?" he asks, twirling his staff.

"Unless..." I swallow hard, trying to hide my bright pink face. "They are getting stronger...What if Pitch is..."

He cuts me off. It seems to me that he believes whole heartily that Pitch was destroyed in "The Great Battle". It was heard all over the two worlds, is made headlines that The Great Guardians of Childhood were able to defeat Pitch Black and his army of nightmares. He had almost succeeded in doing so. He attacked Toothania's world, but the Guardians managed to keep many children's belief alive. He then destroyed Mr. Sandman for a brief while, which allowed his nightmares to thrive. When he was in full power, Pitch distracted Jack Frost and destroyed Easter for many children, but when a group of mortal kids believed in Jack Frost, he used his newfound confidence and power to destroy Pitch and have him cowering in fear again. Mr. Sandman was revived and all children's hopes and dreams were restored in the real world and peace came back into the lands. Most of us in both worlds believed that Pitch would remain powerless for many years, but from what I have seen we are all sadly mistaken. I saw darkness thriving in a magical land and watched it take over my home.

"I saw it, Jack Frost!... He IS back... he...he took over my home. Why my place I'll never know, but what I saw was no illusion. I almost died today if Kadia didn't save me! What we saw was no illusion! Pitch is coming back!"

My heart is in my throat. I turn beet red and immediately cower away. I rub my bare shoulders and fight back my embarrassed tears. I never speak like that, especially to someone I...

"I...I'm sorry,to fly," I say. "I'll leave..." I start making a fly away in

"Wait!" Jack Frost yells. He flies right over to me and grabs my arm. It doesn't hurt, but my face goes bright pink. Just his touch gets my heart fluttering and my cheeks glowing.

"You can't leave... You're just upset, I understand..." he says.

I look him in the eyes. I can see the confidence and courage he has. I look away to Kadia. Her head is tilted slightly as if curious about the way I'm acting. Another thing I forgot to tell you about Kadia is that she can sense other peoples' emotions. I don't know where she picked it up from or how she does it, maybe through her antennae, but she can always tell how you're feeling at that moment. She cuddles with me when I'm sad and stays away when I'm angry, but right now she's utterly confused. I can understand, I really don't know what I'm feeling myself. Is it...?

"We need to go to North as soon as possible", he says anxiously. He lets go of my arm and the sensation stops. "Although I don't believe Pitch can come back, something is definitely wrong in Elva."

"Okay...I'm sorry though." I say. I grab his hand. It's surprisingly soft even though it's cold. The sensation comes back, it's warm and glowing. Our eyes meet again and I blush. Okay, now I know I'm in...

Kadia comes buzzing up to me to snap me out of my trance. Her buzz is agitated and frantic. She seems upset about something. I let go of Jack Frost's hand and turns to her display of panic.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

She begins buzzing around in a circle before she uses her body to point. I look beyond her shoulder. It's something dark and indistinct. It moves in a weird way, almost like a snake. I squint hard.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Sand." Jack Frost says. "Left by a trail of nightmares..."

Something clicks in my head, that can only mean.

"We have to leave now!" I squeak.

"Why?" he asks.

"It was listening." I say in a panic. I need water to get a bubble going. I have Kadia fly me down to the closest body of water and I begin creating my bubble.

"Wait!" Jack Frost yells, flying down next to me. Again that warm feeling comes back as I create my sphere shapes.

"We have to go to Mr. North, you guardians must assemble." I say.

Jack Frost reaches out and before he can touch my shoulder, his ice abilities come into contact with my bubble. Elegant patterns criss-cross across my mass of water, creating a vast white and blue ball. I'm captivated by the patterns. I've seen snow before, it is just a colder version of my own element, but frost is something different. The grace and artistry of it, makes me want to preserve the designs.

"Keep going" I say. I sound like a child, enchanted by his magic. I can't do things like that. All I can create are bubbles, blobs and purifying waves. He can create snow storms if he wants to, or snowballs or snowflakes. He can create anything from thin air, I need to be close to water in order to be useful, plus he can fly. I guess those are the perks of being a guardian

"Here," I say with excitement. I draw another blob out of the lake and pitch it towards Jack Frost. He taps it with his staff and the water becomes the largest snow/water ball I've ever seen. He bats it back to me and I hold it in my hands. It's cold, but I couldn't careless. The billions of crystals glitter in the moonlight, it looks like a diamond that not even the richest person could have. My eyes are captivated and my heart is racing.

"Amazing..." is all I can say.

Kadia buzzes up to me and nudges my shoulder. I recognize her nervous buzzing sound and remember where we need to go.

"Right," I nod to her. I let the ice crystal drop from my hands and watch it sink into the lake. I can find it later, but right now I need to go warn Mr. North about Pitch.

I create a new bubble and begin floating upwards. Kadia and Jack Frost follow closely behind. As we go, I decide to make conversation.

"Your powers are really great Mr. Frost", I say.

"Thank you, but Marina, you can call me Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa's Point of View

"Come on Elsa... _Do you want to build a snowman?_

 _Actually, we already did,_

 _Now get out of bed, you sleepy head_

 _It's time that we...did?"_

I roll over and shoot ice in the general direction of the disturbance. I just want to sleep in today. Being queen takes a lot out of you and a lady needs her beauty sleep.

"Go away Anna" I mumble from under my pillow.

"Uh-uh, we're not revisiting that again," Anna says, opening the door. I groan angrily, slipping my head under my pillow to shut out the light.

"Come on, up and Adam,'s" she says.

I can't understand why she can be so perky so early in the morning, even I don't feel myself until after ten o'clock at least. I pull my blanket up as Anna opens the drapes to let the sunlight in.

"Come on, get dressed there are tonnes to do if we want to be ready in time for the Princess' Ball"

Right, how could I forget? She's only reminded me a hundred times since the message was delivered. This is the first Princess ball we've been to and we're hosting it. In honour of my coronation/ascension to the throne, the Princess' Ball is to be held in Arendelle this year so that everyone can meet the new queen. However, I know deep down, many of our guests will be inspecting to see if I'm fit to run the kingdom and if I really am in control of my powers. The main purpose is for all the eligible young ladies to meet potential suitors. My mother once told me that this was the way she met my father and it was one of the romantic nights of her life. That's nice and all, but right now I have no interest in picking a king. I just want the party to go smoothly. The last one did not go as well and we all know that story.

I get up and get dressed, something light blue and casual, with the corset underneath and blue heels. Shiny blue satin with crystal earrings and silver trim on the skirt and sleeves. I add the crown and walk through the front ballroom and into the throne room. Anna's waiting for me patiently.

"Okay, we need to decide on the menu, music, formal attire, the decorations and flower arrangements," Anna says.

She lays a few ideas out in front of me. They all look nice, but all the fuss over a ball. We have one almost every single week and most of the time she'd rather be outside in the sun instead of inside planning.

"I want to try an almost winter theme, due to..." she nods at me.

Right, now that everyone knows my secret, it's been the talk of every kingdom. Everyone was eager to see it and I had to put on multiple displays to prove the disbelievers wrong. It's nice that everyone knows now and I don't have to hide it anymore. I'm also always willing to give the young children a show, but it would be nice for everyone to treat me like a normal monarch if that's possible.

"Winter in Summer? Really Anna?" I say with a slight grin.

"It's what Arendelle is known for,centrepieces,ball room" she says.

"I think we should have blue and white flower centerpieces and use our frosted glasses and serve iceberg lettuce."

I have to laugh at that one.

"I ballroomto look like an ice rink almost...Elsa!" Anna squeals. "Can you make the ballroom an ice rink?"

"I can try...I can also do the decorating if you want." I create a snowflake in my hands and send it to Anna. She blows it out of her face, giggling like a little girl again.

"Yes, Yes, YES! Perfect! It'll be a skating ball, the first of its kind!"

"Sure...that's alright" I shrug. It's nice that everyone accepts my abilities, but everyone wants a display. Elsa the Ice Queen of Arendelle.

Anna begins twirling around like a child. She hums her favourite song and pretends to be dancing with Kristoff. I throw a gust of wind in her direction and she twirls her skirt in the breeze. She giggles like a child again and sways out of the room.

Typical Anna, she doesn't like to finish what she started, she'd rather be daydreaming and practicing her dancing/ skating. I'm left to sort out the rest of the plans. If its going to be a skating ball, we need to have winter related foods. Hot soups, warm bread, and of course Anna's favourite, hot chocolate. I sort the menu out and give it to one of the servants. I begin to draw the decorations out.

After a while, I lean back, my hand is tired and I feel cooped up. I see several children playing in the castle garden. I see a few women walking past the gate on their way to the market. Apart of me really would like to be free right now, but I have my duties to the kingdom. I sort through most of the paperwork about trades between Corona and the Northern Isles.

The sun is starting to set by the time I'm done. I lean back again. The downside to being queen is that I never really get to do much. My duty is to my kingdom first and always. I'm partly wishing that I could go up to the north mountain to see how Marshmallow and the snowgies are doing. I haven't seen for a few weeks and I want to know if my castle is still standing. I trust that Marshmallow is keeping the rambunctious snowgies happy, but I just want to be able to go out for a bit. Even though I was banished and I froze Arendelle, at least I was free and could use my powers. I shake my head and go back to my work, the queen must make sure the castle runs smoothly. After what happened, I just want peace until the ball.

I'm finally done and the moon is high in the sky. I order some dinner and spend the rest of the night in my room. Even though everyone knows about my powers, the last few nights have felt like the last few years, lonely. I think I heard that Anna was going with Kristoff and Olaf down to the market and I'd thought they would be back by now, but guess not. Maybe they got held up or went on a walk along the shore.

I'll see them tomorrow I re-assured myself. Once I've eaten something, I change and prepare for bed. All the paperwork does make me tired. I'm about to close the window, but the moon is so beautiful, I decide to let the light in.

Once I'm in bed, I let a few silent tears go down my cheeks, thinking about how alone I feel, but I shake it off when Anna knocks on my door later and wants to say good night. I get up and hug her at the door, before we part for the night. I start thinking that Anna and I should start sharing a room again, maybe I won't feel as lonely then.

I fall asleep, warmer now that Anna and I hugged and by the light of the moon.

When I wake up the next morning with a small half-smile.


End file.
